


Dreams

by LegolasLovely



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanfiction, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Orc Attack, Overprotective, Overprotective Thorin, Protective Thorin, Protectiveness, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: Based on this imagine by thorins-magnificent-ass on tumblr: Imagine Thorin having a nightmare about you dying in battle and it scares him so much it makes him realize how your presence comforts him.





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> {Warnings: Violent nightmare, leetle angst, comfort, fluff!}  


_The company was surrounded by orcs and wargs. The dwarves fought hard. Thorin’s ears rang with the sound of clashing metal and cries of pain when flying weapons met their marks. To his left, Dwalin sunk his ax into the skull of an enemy, and to his right Fili and Kili were successfully taking on their own pack of orcs. He whirled, looking for you. Where were you?_

_He blinked and when he opened his eyes, he was suddenly alone. Silence made his skin crawl and his long hair whipped around his face in the wind. He was standing on a high cliff completely abandoned. He called for Dwalin, for Balin, then for you. Over his shoulder, he saw you standing a few yards away and he ran to you, his bright smile ready to congratulate you on a battle well fought._

_When he reached you, a fierce wind blew your cloak to the ground and revealed your severed head standing on a stake. He fell to his knees and stared. “Who has done this?” he whispered. Hot tears slid down his enraged cheeks and he cupped your cold face. “Still so beautiful.”_

_“I never thought I’d see Thorin, son of Thrain, cry over a lost love. And you never told her did you?”_

_Thorin knew the voice. He turned around just in time to see Azog hurling an ax at his throat._

He woke with a start. His chest heaved with breath and his limbs shook with adrenaline as he sat up on his bedroll and wiped the sweat from his brow. _Damn these dreams,_ he thought. He’d had many of them since his quest began, but none of them were as horrible and real as this one. None of them had involved you before.

He looked to you and found you sleeping right where he left you. You lay only a few feet away between his nephews. He could hardly see your low breaths rise and fall with the way you curled yourself into a ball. Your resting face looked exactly how it did in his dream. He shook that thought out of his head and before he could stop himself, he stood and silently walked over to you.

He knew his feelings for you only put you in danger, but he couldn’t help them. It would be easy for an enemy to use you to get to him and he knew that was exactly what Azog would do if given the chance. He needed to protect you.

He slipped his hands beneath you and easily carried you to the edge of the camp. As he walked, you nuzzled your face into his shoulder and he smirked when your nose crinkled as half of you seemed to wake. You barely opened your eyes to speak. “What’s going on? Did they find us?”

“No, everything is fine. Go back to sleep,” Thorin said, his voice smooth and tender.

You opened one eye and saw the rest of the camp undisturbed and still sleeping. You slammed your head back to his shoulder in protest. “If everything is fine why in god’s name did you wake me up?” you groaned into his tunic.

He chuckled as he sat against a tree, holding you in his lap. “I didn’t mean to. Just go back to sleep.”

You shifted in his arms, curling toward him and throwing your legs over his thigh. “Well, something must be wrong.”

He started to regret his decision. “(Y/N), stop talking.”

“You should really talk stuff out, you know. If you keep everything bottled up the way you do, you’ll start acting irrationally, like waking random people up in the middle of the night to-”

“I am commanding you to shut your mouth.”

He felt you breathe out a laugh against his neck. You pulled his arm closer around you and hugged his bicep for support as you relaxed into his hold. You had hardly opened your eyes since he picked you up and he hoped it would stay that way. He didn’t need you realizing how he couldn’t keep his gaze off you.

“You’re really not gonna tell me what’s going on?” you asked.

He sighed deeply and you rose and fell in his grasp. “I had a dream.”

“What _kind_ of dream?” Your inflection rose and fell suggestively.

“Well, it involved your head on a spike.”

“That’s nice,” you joked.

He laughed with you and a silent moment passed before he spoke again. You felt his fingertips play with the hem of your tunic. “It was horrible.”

You leaned back to look at him. “Are you telling me that Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain, has actually learned to care for the human woman who, against his wishes may I remind you, infiltrated his company?”

“Do you ever shut up?” he growled.

You chuckled and leaned back against his chest. “No, I do not. You should know that by now.” He sighed, his breath moving over the top of her head. “You should also know that I care for you too.” You kissed his cheek and watched him battle with himself.

“Not like that, I don’t- I don’t care for you in that way.”

“Liar.”

He sent you a glare. “I do not lie.”

“You fib, then, because I know that’s not true. You have had nightmares about Kili and Fili too, but you’ve never had to hold them all night just to calm yourself.”

He moved to stand and you took his chin in your fingers, forcing him to look at you.

“Why are you doing this?” he asked, his eyes flitting to your lips and back.

“You hide everything from everyone. I don’t want you to hide this from me.” Your fingers moved to run down his cheek and he pulled your hand away.

“Do you know how dangerous it would be if anyone found out I care for you?”

“I can take care of myself.” When he scoffed you continued. “And if I fail, I know you’ll be there to take care of me as well.”

His fierce blue eyes cut into yours before he turned away and said, “You put too much trust in me.”

“I put just the right amount.” You snaked your arm around his neck and kissed his lips. He tensed around you, before melting into your touch and leaning forward to lay you on your back. He hovered over you, but your arms pulled him down and you sighed when you felt his weight on top of you.

His kiss was gentle and soft and stopped too soon. He pulled away and his eyes shone at you like you’d never seen before. “We should both get some rest,” he said. He rolled to your side and you laid your head on his chest. “How long have you known?”

“Known what?” you asked. You were going to make him say it.

He leaned over you and caressed your cheek. “How long have you known that I was in love with you?”

He chuckled when your face broke into a bright smile. “I figured it out about a fortnight ago. When I realized _I _was in love with _you.”_

He kissed you deeply once more before settling beside you and holding you tight. He had never slept better than when he held you in his arms.


End file.
